binan_koukou_chikyuu_bouei_bu_lovefandomcom-20200223-history
Character Song - Yumoto Hakone
1・2・3 LOVE&JOY!! '''is a character song for Yumoto Hakone, performed by his Japanese VA, Kazutomi Yamamoto from the series '''Binan Koukou Chikyuu Boueibu love! Romaji = Romaji 1 2 3 LOVE& JOY!! Saa hajimeyou, 1 2 3 LOVE& JOY!! Totsuzen!? Iya kore hitsuzen! Henshinda! Arigachi de nariyukina, sūpāhīrō (superhero) N'na koto itteru ma ni, kaijinda! Nanka chō tanoshi-sou! Tatakau zo! Mofumofu daisuki, mofuritai. Dakara chikyuu mamoranakucha ne min'na, motto LOVE rou yo. Raburabu kyou mo zekkouchou ☆ Ai ga areba kitto nan demo hareruya! Mofumofu kyou mo taiseikou ★ Komakai koto wakan'naikara, zenryoku de saa ENJOY!! 1 2 3 LOVE& JOY!! Dondon ikou, 1 2 3 LOVE& JOY!! (chorus 2) Ikinari ikioi de deta zo hissawwaza, Demo igaito kii teru kekkou kii teru! Ai wa yappa saikou de saikyouda, Demo onakagasuku kara kore tabeyou. Onigiri daisuki, okaka-suki!! Dakara sekai horonja iyada min'na modesho? LOVE shiyou Raburabu honto zekkouchou☆ Ai ga areba itsumo, tanoshiku nareruya Mogumogu honto haraippai★ Manpuku nara, kubomenai ne toriaezu de HAPPY! Raburabu kyou mo zekkouchou☆ Ai gareba zettai chikyuu mo hareruya! Mofumofu kara mogumogu★ Son'na kanji ī kanji de ashita mo sō sa ENJOY!! |-| Kanji = Kanji 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! さあ始めよう 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! 突然!?いやコレ必然!変身だ! アリガチでナリユキなスーパーヒーロー んなこと言ってる間に怪人だ! なんか超楽しそう!戦うぞ! モフモフ大好き モフりたい だから地球守らなくちゃね みんなもっとLOVEろうよ ラブラブ今日も絶好調☆ 愛があればきっとなんでもハレルヤ モフモフ今日も大成功★ 細かいことわかんないから 全力でさあENJOY!! 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! どんどん行こう 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! いきなりイキオイで出たぞ必殺技 でも意外と効いてる けっこう効いてる! 愛はやっぱ最高で最強だ でもお腹がすくからコレ食べよう おにぎり大好き!おかか好き!! だから世界滅んじゃイヤだ みんなもでしょ?LOVEしよう ラブラブほんと絶好調☆ 愛があればいつも楽しくナレルヤ モグモグほんと腹一杯★ 満腹なら凹めないね とりあえずでHAPPY!! ラブラブ今日も絶好調☆ 愛があれば絶対 地球もハレルヤ モフモフからモグモグ★ そんな感じいい感じで 明日もそうさENJOY!! |-| English= English 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! Let’s get started! 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! When all of a sudden!? This inevitable! Transformation! A normal development as superheros. Our work description involves fighting against monsters! Somehow it feels super fun! To keep fighting! Cuddle cuddles I love it so much, I want to cuddle some more, Therefore, the earth, can’t be protected without your efforts, so give it your best love! Love love now, is the perfect time for sharing some love! ☆ With love, miracles can happen, Rejoice! The softness softness today, is at its best! ★ I don’t understand trivial details, so I’m giving it my best, ENJOY!! 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! Rise up to the beat! 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! A sudden vigor has led to the deathblow (of an opponent), But we’re unexpectedly working, definitely working! Love is the best medicine, truly amongst the best! But this insatiable hunger, needs to be satisfied first. I love Onigiri rice balls (おにぎり) so much, and I like Bonito fish (!おかか) too! We don’t want to see the world perish now do we? Therefore, we must love! Love, truly, this place is brimming with love! ☆ Love makes things fun around the place. After munching, my belly has become really full now! ★ If this hunger is not satiated, don’t get depressed over it, Live for the present, HAPPY!! (music) Love love today, this place is brimming with love! ☆ Where there’s absolute love on earth, let’s rejoice! (Hallelujah!) From giving cuddles to filling my belly! ★ I’ve gotten a really pleasant feeling, for the future of tomorrow, ENJOY!! 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! Tomorrow’s gonna be a great day! 1・2・3 LOVE＆JOY!! Videos Category:Character Songs Category:Music Category:Album: バトルラヴァーズ SONGS ~ LOVE Shower ! ~ Category:Yumoto Hakone